


Ice Cream Afternoon

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Ice Cream, Insecure Dean, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Tutor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Whatever nervousness Dean was experiencing (for whatever reason) is forgotten then as Cas snaps his body to face him and grins a wide gummy smile that Dean thinks blinds him more than the overhead sun.





	Ice Cream Afternoon

It’s a too-warm Tuesday that’s got Cas and Dean stopping by the ice cream parlour after school. They sit on the hot hood of the impala to lick at their cones, trying to decide if the sun beating down on them is welcome or not.

“Hey,” Cas says, out of the blue. Dean shields his eyes to get a look at him though Cas hasn’t bothered looking away from the flowery field they parked in front of. “You had physics today, right? Did Singer give back the tests?”

Dean flushes and this time it isn’t because of the heat. He drags his tongue in the ice cream to buy himself some time, pretends to savour it for a long while. “Yeah. He, euh… He wouldn’t let us keep them. I wanted to show you but the school needs them on file or something.”

Cas nods, frowning at how his ice cream is melting faster than he’s managing to eat it.

“A minus,” Dean says, voice wavering.

Whatever nervousness he was experiencing (for whatever reason) is forgotten then as Cas snaps his body to face him and grins a wide gummy smile that Dean thinks blinds him more than the overhead sun.

“Dean that’s excellent,” Cas congratulates like he means it, like he doesn’t think it’s pathetic that it’s Dean’s first A all year.

His dad isn’t around to care and As are a dime a dozen for freshman-Sammy, but Cas congratulates him and _means it._

Dean drops his hand from the mock-visor position it was in and pops what’s left of his cone in his mouth to shrug. He leans back on his elbows and looks at the horizon, the line beyond the seemingly endless garden. “It’s all you,” He says once he swallows. “Thanks for tutoring me, Cas.”

Cas laughs quietly and shakes his head. He laps at the ice cream a few times (and at his sticky fingers) before saying, “Do you think you’ll ever stop putting yourself down like that?”

Dean doesn’t answer but he thinks: _Maybe if you keep believing in me like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
